


Forgive me

by My_little_sleeper



Series: Vent fics [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Matt and edd are there for a second, The End, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_little_sleeper/pseuds/My_little_sleeper
Summary: Feed back is welcomed!





	Forgive me

“S-stop please I’m sorry” Tord mumbles under the endless waves of shouting from Tom. 

“THEN YOU GO AND TRY TO KILL US AND YOU THINK YOU CAN WALTZ BACK IN HERE ANYTIME YOU WANT?” Tom shouts guestering too Tord as he sits on the old thrift store bought couch. 

“I didn’t realize what I was doing Tom!” Tord weakly defends deep down knowing Tom is right.

“DIDN'T REALIZE WHAT YOU'RE WE'RE DOING? YOU DIDN'T REALIZE WHEN YOU LAUNCHED A HUGE MISSILE AT ME ENDANGERING NOT JUST ME, NO, EDD, MATT, THE NEIGHBORS! YOU KILLED JON DID YOU EVEN KNOW THAT?” He shouts, smoke rising from his black sockets. 

“Jon’s dead?” Tord asks looking up, guilt bubbling inside of him as Tom stops his  
angry pacing, turn too face Tord. “They hurried him three weeks ago Tord”.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I-” “What’s next you’re gonna pull another excuse out of your ass about how you treated all of us?” Tom asks sarcastically, cutting off Tord probably 100th apology.

“What do you mean?” Tord’s high pitched question makes Tom’s blood boil.

“Let’s see managed to run me out of my home, hurt Matt, break Edd’s heart- should I continue?” Tom questions blinking away the smoke trailing out of his eyes.

“Please I need too know what I did” “Treated us like shit the whole time you stayed with us” “I did? But that’s how I normally act?” Tom huffs in a bittersweet amused tone. “Yeah that’s how you normally act alright” “I-I I’m sorry”.

“Get out we both know these apologies are bull anyways”. Tom states, pointing at the apartment door.

“But- But Tom! Please let me just-“ “GET OUT!” Tom shouts startling the injured man. Tord gets up, ignoring the stinging welling up in his eyes as he nods. “You hurt us Tord, Edd’s constantly crying, Matt won’t let anyone go near him without freaking out. I Hate you, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOME!” Tom shouts, making Tord jump before he scrambles to flee the cheap apartment.

Once outside Tord flinches as the door slams shut, a loud boom echoing through the cement hallway or the apartments. Tord takes a few steps away before something purple and green catches his eyes, turning Tord spots Edd and Matt watching through one of the apartment doors, slamming and locking the door when Tord turns to face him.

“I'm sorry, please…. I didn't mean too” Tord whispers, running off, away from that nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back is welcomed!


End file.
